The present invention relates to a method of testing units for processing magnetic disks, for example of the type contained in covering envelopes and known commercially under the name of "floppy disks".
Normal testing of a unit for processing magnetic disks is carried out using a "sample" disk having suitable signals recorded on its tracks, these signals being read by the tested unit. The signals which have been read off are then analysed by means of an oscilloscope in order to enable the determination of the most significant factors. This then enables action to be taken to correct possible errors of the unit being tested. The most widespread errors in the units tested are due to the non-alignment of the magnetic head in respect of the axis of the tracks, the eccentricity of the drive spindle and the incorrect contacting of the disk and the head. Testing with a "sample" disk, although indispensable for a complete detection of the electrical and mechanical parameters of the unit in question, is relatively complex as it requires certain components of the unit to be dismantled in order to provide direct access to the reading head and the use of an oscilloscope and other special measuring instruments. However this may not be readily carrried out in a direct manner by the user.